the tale of Lizzy and fireball
by silvereyed angel
Summary: JONAS future-fic. Lizzy, after a fight with her dad, finds an old book. Discribing a history of an old land. Kevin's imaginary land. In this story, Kevin discribed an adventure for his daughter, one adventure she could've never imagined. to SNOWFALLXO!
1. the tale begins

**So, I found this challenge on snowfall****'s profile and thought it was a really good thing to combine with my future-jonas-fic idea… and my current obsession with dedicate fics... so this is to you Snowy!**

Lizzy Jonas and the story of fireball the pony…

"Daaaaaad!" I yelled. "Where is my Penelope Peachpit Purse?"

Thirteen year old Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Jonas searched through her closet, filled with all kinds of clothes her aunt Stella whether had bought or made for her. Her black hair all messed up again, after 2 hours of washing, drying and styling it.

"Dad!" I yelled again. Digging through all kinds of stuff in her red and gold room. _I had to find my PPP to fit perfectly with my outfit. I mean, you couldn't go to a fashion show you looked forward too for over 7 months non-fashionable? That sounded shallow, but I really wanted to look good tonight._

"Calm down, honey, what is it?" the calm bass of my father said.

Lizzy looked up, a T-shirt covering a part of her face. Her father leaned against the doorpost, smiling at his oldest daughter.

"What is it now?" He asked, walking towards her and grabbing the T-shirt of her head, his similar to her black coloured and curly hair bouncing as he chuckled.  
"I can't find my Penelope Peachpit Purse." She said, continuing her rampage through her room.

"I swear you're just like Joe, always looking for stuff, you even have the same eye-colour as he has." Kevin Jonas, oldest of the Jonas-siblings, part of the world-famous band JONAS and her father answered her question, grabbing some stuff from the floor and dumping it on the bed.

I huffed in annoyance, flicking my hair out of my eyes. "Dad! One: I'm not anything like uncle Joe." Don't get me wrong, I love uncle Joe, but I'm not like him. "And two: I need the purse! Please daddy!"  
He sighed, still smiling and grabbed some more clothes from the floor. "Maybe it's underneath some of this load."  
"I already searched there!"

Really, dad wasn't helping… Okay, I shouldn't have snapped at him like that, but this was really important to me. My very first 'no-parents' go out with my friends, I was overly excited, but also very nervous. My dad had always been there for me with stuff like this, always the steady factor to fall back on.  
This time it was just me, my friends and freedom.

"Why do you need it anyway?" Dad asked, looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.  
"Duh, the fashion show tonight!" I rolled my eyes; dad could be so obvious sometimes.  
"You are planning on going to the fashion show?" He suddenly asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, isn't that awesome! I've been looking forward to it for over 7 months!" I explained to him, sitting down on the bed, using hands and feet to make my story vivid.  
"It's going to be so cool! Silv is going to be there and Chibi too, we're going to have so much fun!" I knew my cheeks were flushed (again) but I didn't really care.  
My smile dropped though, as I saw a very familiar look in my father's eyes.

A look I knew very, very well.

"Lizzy, honey." He began, sitting down next to me. "You can't go to the fashion show; it won't end till over two am, far beyond your bedtime!" He said, putting his arm around me.

"What!?" I yelled, jumping away from his outstretched arms. "But I have to go to the fashion-show, all my friends are going! It's my first unsupervised outgoing!"  
"So if all your friends jumped in a volcano, you would follow them?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling his white teeth.  
"That's not fair, it's noting alike."  
He sighed. "You're right, but honey, I love you and I don't want you to miss your first 'outgoing." He used his fingers by 'outgoing' "But I don't want you to miss your sleep either, it's important. With that, there are a lot of dangerous things out there, I don't think this is a good thing to do, so sorry Lizzy, you can't go to the fashion show tonight."

Yeah, become a real parent now dad, way to go…

"Dad! Please!" I begged. He couldn't do this to me!

"I said no Lizzy, I'm sorry!" He said, a pleading for forging him look in his brown eyes.  
"But dad!" I continued whining, not understanding.

Usually my dad and I were super close, always agreed with each other, well usually. I really disliked this.

Dad ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed. "I wish it was as easy as it was when you still believed in cloud shaped bunnies and chocolate chipmunks." He muttered. "Listen Liz, I'm very sorry, but I do have good news for you."  
His voice rose a little and he smiled a little too bright…  
"And bad news." I ended for him.

He winced. "Okay, that too."  
I sighed, straightening my white T-shirt and black jeans. "I'm sorry dad, for yelling at you. Tell me the news." I was still upset, but really I wasn't one of those teenagers who didn't listen to their parents.  
With that, he seemed really upset by it too.

"Mitchell, Audrey and Alexis will be here tonight." He said.  
I was surprised, what was so special about my parents babysitting my little niece and nephew?  
"Okay, what's so good about that?"  
"You can baby-sit them, on your own."  
I stared at him; I thought they found me to irresponsible to take care of my eight, seven and five year old cousins. That was cool, I guess.  
"Wow dad, that's a surpr…"  
Then I grew suspicious.

"Wait, so uncle Joe and aunt Stella can't take care of Mitchell and Audrey, uncle Nick and aunt Macy can't take care of Alexis and you leave me here alone with them…" I figured. "Where are you going?"

Dad swallowed. "I always said you had Nick's intelligence."  
"And Joe's looks and your character, I know. Now where are you going?" He was trying to distract me, he was very good at that, but I wasn't going to give in.

"to ze bwasin plow." He muttered.  
"What?"  
"To the fasion show. It was all Stella's… "  
"WHAT!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it!  
"I said…"  
"Dad! So I can't go, but you, mom, Joe, Stella, Nick and Macy can go?!" I said, accusing.  
"Sorry honey, but we're grown-ups, we can…"

"You're such a hypocrite dad! Not letting me go to the fashion show because you want me to _baby-sit!?_" I hissed. "I never thought this day would come but right now, I really hate you dad!"

I had been looking forward to the fashion show for months now; each and every one of my friends had talked about it for ages. It was one of the biggest events of the fashion-week and only entrance for _thirteen and older_. My first year and then he wouldn't let me go, because of _selfish reasons!_  
"I hate you Dad!" I screamed and saw the hurt in his eyes as I worked him out of my room and slammed the door shut.

"Lizzy!" I heard him say from the other side.  
"_Kevin_." I said, using his name instead of my loving 'dad'.  
I heard him walk away, knowing I wouldn't be reasonable for a mew hours.

Heck I wasn't.

I stormed over to my bed and threw myself on it.  
_Stupid parenting, stupid baby-sitting, stupid fashion show!_

a few hours later

"Hey Lizzter!" my uncle Joe yelled, scooping me up and twirling me around, I tried to look sour, but couldn't help smiling a little as his eyes shone with their usual humour-lights.  
"Heya Joe!" I said, in our usual greeting. "Hi aunt Stella." I said over my uncle's shoulder.  
Stella was holding her fashionable trench-coat in her arms, along with the five year old Audrey and a very hyper eight year old Mitchell dancing around her feet.  
I wasn't actually surprised she was going; I just had been looking forward to going _with _her.  
I knew my father was looking at me, but didn't turn around. Joe was clearly puzzled and I knew he was glancing at his brother in a 'what happened?' look over my shoulder.

Joe put me down and smiled at me, before walking towards my mother and father, kissing my mom on her cheek before walking a little to the side with dad.

*ring, ring*

The bell rang again and out of habit I walked towards it, before realising I was still mad.

I wasn't rude, so I opened it anyway.

"Hey uncle Nick…" I said, trying not to sound happy at the sight of my also curly haired and very talented uncle and his wife, Macy as he handed their daughter Alexis to her.

"How are you Lizzy?" He asked, giving me a brief hug.

"Bad." I answered, before nodding to aunt Macy and walking away. Not caring about the stares they gave me. I was still pretty pissed; I mean, what kind of father did this to his daughter?

"I had hoped she would like baby-sitting alone the first time!" I heard my father say in an annoyed tone.

"Calm down Kev, she can't be that angry." Joe answered.  
"She said she hated me!"  
"Yeah, that's pretty bad."  
"Joe!"  
"Yeah sorry, it's going to be fine, there'll be more fashion shows in her life, more then enough."

But not my first… I thought, stepping into the living room, where they were talking right now.  
"Are you leaving to the bloody fashion show or what?" I asked, more towards Joe then dad.  
"Lizzter…" Joe said, began, but I cut him off.  
"Don't 'Lizzter me' I'm angry okay, and for good reasons as well! Just go and let me suffer alone, or rather with my lovely cousins that is."

"Lizzy…"  
"Just go okay?" I said, falling down on our leather couch next to Audrey and Alexis, who were watching a sesame street marathon.

They all left with "bye honey (s)" and "good luck Lizzy." But I kept silent until they were gone and watched the marathon with the double A's, keeping an eye on Mitchell who was playing with my old toy-cars ( I had been a tree climber and toy racing kid while growing up, rather then playing house and dressing up dolls).  
I even made them some warm milk before they went to bed. I tucked them in and even _sang _to them.

No calling me a bad baby-sit, he was just a bad father. I figured.

I was thinking about what I was missing when the phone rang.

"It's Lizzy you're talking to." I said, picking it up from my current position, horizontal on the couch.

"Snowy!" my nick-name. "Where are you?" one of my best friends Arie, nick-name Chibi, yelled into the phone.

"I'm at home, my dad made me baby-sit!" I yelled back, it being obvious that it was very loud wherever she was.  
"Where is she?" I heard my other friend, Belle, nick-name Silver, yell into the phone.  
"On the other side of the line, Silv." I laughed.

"You have to come here! It's awesome." Chibi continued.  
"I can't, dad's orders and I can't leave the kids alone."  
"That sucks snowy!" Chibi said, yelling something I couldn't hear to Silver. "Silver and me are going to write it all down, so we'll give you a detailed report tomorrow okay?" She said.

My friends were great. "Thanks guys!" I answered gratefully.  
"Anything!" Chibi laughed.  
"We love ya hun!" Silver screamed again.  
"Okay, bye, have fun." I said almost sad.  
"Will do, bye!"

With that they hung up and I felt lonelier then ever in the now quiet house. I had promised myself I would stay up late, so I could prove to my so called father that I could handle that, but I had no idea how…  
I decided just to stare at everything in the room.

Television, nothing on, already checked.  
Door to kitchen, already cleaned it and I wasn't hungry.  
Desk with computer, I wasn't feeling like writing right now, though my anger would surely make a great story.  
Lamp, yeah.  
Bookcase… Oh why not?

I lazily walked over to the big, dark wooden bookcase and grabbed the first book, witch turned out to be quite large, dusty and heavy, I saw.

The book was called, the adventures of Fireball the pony, by Kevin Jonas.

My dad had written a book? Oh well, might as well.  
So I opened the book and started reading…

_It was a dark and stormy night and Fireball the pony was stuck in Box Canyon. _

Okaaay?

_in Box Canyon. A little town in the kingdom of Old-Jersey… _

To be continued…

Okay then, I hope you liked it (especially you Snowz) Yeah, I included myself and Chibiyugixyami in this, because I'm not really creative.  
This is the second of my 'work on while not working on DoW' projects and another one of my dedication stories and I just thought I'd update it. (I am still working on DoW, just a little stuck right now and I'm here and there working on Standing out in the crowd, just FYI…)  
Once again, not frequently updating, sorry, because I'm mainly focussing on DoW and once again, reviews make me write fast and update frequently, so there's a chance…


	2. Chapter 1: meeting princess Lizzy

_**Once again, this is a story to . An awesome girl!  
This is very short, but also kind of a starter**_

**Bold: Lizzy in the real world thoughts.  
**_**italic: The story**_

_**Hope you like it! **_

_**Enjoy, **_

**

* * *

**

_It was a dark and stormy night and fireball the pony was lost in box canyon…_

**Okaay???**

A little town in the Old-Jersey kingdom. Fireball knocked on every door with his pitch-black hooves. But had little success.  
"Do you know where I can find the castle?" He asked every citizen, as they looked through the door, but they didn't answer. They just pointed towards the box-mountains and closed the door again.

Down-hearted walked fireball through the town. Until he saw an old man on the main square.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the castle." Fireball the pony asked once again.  
"Well, yes I do, but why would a gold maned pony like you want to know?" The old man asked, spitting into a bronze jar.

**Eww… gross dad. Still, I snuggled deeper into the pillows of the couch, reading on.**

"I am here to bring the royal family a gift from my master." Fireball answered, nodding towards the bag on his back.  
"I see." The old man said, narrowing his eyes. "What might that present be?"  
"I cannot tell you, as I have sworn secrecy, but it is very important." Fireball insisted.  
"Well then, puff-ponies aren't known for them lies. I believe ya." The old man nodded. "The castle is at the foot of the box-mountains, only a few miles from the town. Be careful young pony, there are many dangers out there."  
"Thank you." Fireball said thankful, bowing slightly to the old man.  
"Dear pony, can I ask for a request?"  
"Well of course, it is the least I can do." The pony answered.  
"Give this necklace to the princess, it will protect her against evil forces, like I said, there are many dangers out there."  
"I will, thanks again old man." The pony said, as the man put the necklace in a bag around his neck before cantering towards the direction the old man had pointed.

_Fireball rushed towards the castle as fast as he could. The bag bouncing against his leg in a constant reminder of what he had to do._

Protect the royal family…

**Wonder who they are, knowing dad, it's going to be a bunny, or Stievie wonder. **

_Eventually our maned friend reached his goal, the grand castle resting in between two hills. Its white towers overlooking the castle's surroundings. Like a giant_ _guard for the land._

"Open the gate! Open the gate! Or you'll be struck by fate! Or you'll be struck by fate!"

**I snickered, definitely my father.**

_A guard opened the door. "What is your purpose?" He asked.  
"I come to see the royal family, I have an important message!" Fireball said.  
"Well, puff-ponies don't lie, so please enter." The guard answered, stepping aside and guiding fireball towards the throne._

On the throne sat a man, obviously the king, a crown on his black curls...

"Hello dear-one, what brings you to the castle." King Kevin said to the pony.

**This time I laughed out loud. Seriously dad? Make yourself king… He could be so selfish…  
I tried to stuff the anger away and choose to read on, instead of throwing the book away.  
That would only wake up the kids.**

The pony bowed and spoke to the hazel eyed king: "I come to bring you a warning from my master and a present for your daughter."

The king raised an eyebrow and rose from his throne. "Well then little pony, come near."

Fireball walked towards the king and nudged towards his bag.  
The king opened it and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, held together by his master's gift to the princess. A silver braid.

The King opened the letter, paling while he read it and then sunk down on his throne again.  
"My heavens, this is really bad." He whispered.

"My king?" The guard said, coming closer to his lord, but the king waved him away. His face still pale.  
"Pony." He spoke. "I thank you for bringing me this warning. It is of great importance, how can I thank you."

"Your words of thank are enough my king." Fireball said. "But please, look in the bag around my neck. I made a promise on the way to give this to your daughter."

King Kevin walked to the pony's head and opened the little bag, finding the most beautiful necklace. A beautiful crystal snowflake, held by a silver chain.

**I paused in the book. Staring at the words I just read. Kevin had given me exactly that necklace on my tenth birthday. It was really expensive, but I wore it almost all the time.  
I reached under my shirt and pulled the silver chain, revealing the beautiful snowflake, staring at it in wonder. Suddenly having a quite accurate idea of who the princess in the story was.**

The king stared at the necklace and smiled. "She will like this, my little Lizzy, she will." He whispered.

"What will I like, father?" a voice like a silver bell came from somewhere in Fireball's right.

**Silver bell? My voice sounded far from that. More like an aluminium bell without a clapper…**

"The gifts our guest has brought for you." The King told her.

Fireball was amazed; this wasn't your average princess, though she had the grace.  
She wasn't wearing a dress; instead she was wearing pants with boots and a tunic.

"Hello gold-maned pony." The young girl greeted Fireball. The same hazel eyes as her father staring at him in curiosity.

"Come, Elizabeth." Kevin said. His daughter walking closer to him, mumbling: "Lizzy, my name is Lizzy."

**I smiled as I recognised the line and the girl for that matter. **

The King smiled and reached out the necklace to his daughter. She brushed her raven-black hair out of her face and smiled at the sight of the beautiful necklace.

"It is beautiful. Thank you little pony." She smiled at Fireball and the pony bowed for the princess.

"My guide from the village gave it to me; he said it has protective powers."

She brought the necklace over her head, it resting beautiful on her slightly toned skin.  
"The braid is from his master. He also brought a letter, a warning." The King told his daughter.

She looked up in obvious fear. "Is the land in danger?" She asked, not even thinking about herself.

"Indirectly. The pony…"

"Fireball." Fireball answered.

"Fireball's master warns us that an old enemy of our country, dark-magica Destiny, is out for our throne. The destruction of Old-Jersey."

**I frowned; I knew the name Destiny from somewhere… Though I couldn't recall it and shrugged. **

The princess paled and walked towards her father. "She can't do that. Can she father?"  
"Don't worry, Lizzy. It'll be all right. Me and my brothers have defeated her once, we can do that again." The king said, giving the silver braid for Fireball to hold as he hugged his the princess.

"I truly hope so, my master was very anxious." Fireball said, observing the hugging father and daughter.

"Who is your master Fireball?"

"Her name is Demi; she lives in a far country, but has many contacts here." Fireball answered. "Her purpose…"

Before fireball could continue. His voice got interrupted by a loud screeching sound.

"What is going on?" Another voice said, as a well dressed lady appeared from the same direction as the princess had.

An even louder sound was heard and a black light shone from around the queen. Before she disappeared.

"Mom!" The princess yelled. Releasing her father.

Immediately, the black light started to glow around the king as well. Fireball ran towards the king, but was too late. Princess Lizzy staring at the place her father had disappeared in horror.

"Fireball!" She shrieked. "What happened?"

**I stared at the pages. My father had kidnapped himself? Interesting…**

"I have no idea princess!" The pony answered, just as shocked as she was.

"Father, mother!" The girl yelled. "Please, fireball, help me look for them!"

Fireball and Lizzy searched the castle for the next few hours, only to come to the conclusion that all guards had fallen into an enchanted sleep and Kevin and his wife were no-where to be found.

"Fireball." Lizzy sobbed, sitting on the ground in front of the thrones. "My parents, they are gone!"

"I'm so sorry princess… The dark magica has them now."  
"Will you help me search for them?"

"OF course I will, princess." The pony answered hones. "But how? I don't know anything about Destiny…"

The princess, barely reaching to the pony's shoulder, even though she must be 15 or so, straightened. Fire raging in her hazel eyes.

"You heard my father, he and his brothers have defeated the witch once. We have to find my uncles!"

The pony nodded and let the princess climb on his back.

They rode out of the castle together, towards the setting sun and hopefully the King's brothers.

**That was the end of the chapter. I stared at the book, my father had written a book. A book about _me_.  
I stared at his book, my traitor-father's book. I bit my lower-lip and then turned the page, reading on. **


	3. Chapter 2: the gypsies

**To Snowfallxo, for being amazing.  
And a little to chibiyugixyami, who will hopefully write happy endings to her own stories when she reads this :) no pitchforks included.**

**If you honestly think I own Jonas, you're not paying attention… because if I did, there would be a Nacy overload already… I also don't own Lizzy, or fireball for that matter...  
I do own the plot and the lullaby  
enjoy, **

* * *

"So where exactly are we going princess?" Fireball asked the teen on his back.  
The two youngsters were walking along a sandy trail. Lollypop trees on both sides, chocolate chipmunks staring at them curiously as they walked by.

**Lizzy stared at the words for a while, before sighing (and slightly laughing) at her father's imagination. She wondered how long it would take for bears in bikinis to appear. Or maybe the cloud shaped bunnies would come first.**

**Lizzy laid down the book and walked towards the kitchen, pulling her hair into a sloppy knot on the way.**

**She grabbed the chocolate-Santa she had gotten for Christmas and headed back to the couch. The chocolate chipmunks had gotten her hungry.  
As she sat down again, she had to admit. Her father was a pretty good writer.**

They were on their way towards one of the biggest cities in Old-Jersey; Jerryan. In the hope of finding one of King Kevin's brothers.

"Well…" Lizzy wondered, her hands buried in fireball's golden manes. "There's Joseph, but he is always travelling. I don't think we'll find him without an incredible amount of luck."

They passed a group of gypsies, who, with much pleasure and fun flip-flopped and danced to their own music. One of them yelling: "join us, beautiful pony with your mysterious rider! Join us hazel-eyed beauty, be happy and dance with us!" at witch Lizzy laughed and waved, but they rode on.

"Then there's Nicholas. I think dad mentioned him living in Jerryan, for it is known as the centre of art and literature." Lizzy went on. "From what I've heard. He is very intelligent and has devoted his life to the arts of music and the pencil."

"Well then, let's hope we find him there. Maybe he will be able to help us." Fireball said, fastening his pace towards the walls of the city.

It was truly a large city, banners flapping happily in the wind as the many coulored towers reached high into the blue sky.

They reached the walls after another 30 minutes, along with the gypsies.  
"Halt." A soldier with the mark of the city, a crossed feather and sword, said. "Who are you and what is your purpose."

"We are the family of Misa. And our pleasurable purposes are bringing joy and happiness wherever we may roam." A dark haired gypsy said, jumping of his carriage and bowing to the soldier. His feathered hat in the air.

"Gypsies aren't welcome here." The soldier answered gruffly. "You may enter the city on behalf, but your camp has to stay out. As are your horses." He walked to the next group. After looking at the excitedly yelling kids sourly.

The gypsies did not mind the littlest and their carriages started to move in the direction the soldier had pointed. Women, dressed in bright colours and jingling scars singing, while washing clothes or spinning wool on their shoulders. The children dancing around while the men played on guitars and small trumpets.

Lizzy smiled at the sight, this was something else then what she was used to at the castle. Even though she had tried to change that more then once.

She got interrupted from her thoughts about gliding down the staircases and painting the curtains bright yellow when another soldier, a more friendly one, approached her.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in our city?" He asked, bright green eyes staring up at her with actual interest.

"I am princ... um... Lizzy. We have come to visit my uncle." Lizzy answered, not really wanting the whole city to celebrate her arrival and everyone to treat her with submission, when so much was at stake. Plus, she did not really like it, just like she hated the puffy-princess dresses she had to wear.

"I am sorry, miss." The young soldier said, his medium blonde hair curling out of his slightly too big helmet. "No horses, or puff-ponies allowed in the city. Other animals are allowed, but our stables are full, the bears in bikinis take a lot of space. "

**She sniggered. "I knew it." She whispered and nibbled on a piece of her chocolate.**

"Is there really no way we can enter the city? I promise we won't stay long, it is very important." Lizzy answered. Worried about what they had to do if they could not enter, because there was no way she was leaving fireball. "We have to enter the city, together."

"I am truly sorry, Miss Lizzy. I have strict orders; I wish I could be of more help." The soldier answered, a sad look in his eyes. "Please, take this rainbow flower, I just found it, it's very rare and know I am truly sorry. Your journey is important for you, but I can't help."

"It's okay, I understand." Lizzy said, accepting the rainbow-flower and smiling at the young soldier as he walked away.

"Nice guy, but why didn't you go in without me?" Fireball asked.  
"We're in this together and honestly, I'm terrified you'll disappear too." Lizzy said, absentmindedly as she dismounted, looking around. "Our problem now is; what now?"  
It was starting to get dark and when the gates closed, there was no way they could get in.

The pony shook it's head once. "I don't know princess, but we have to find a place to sleep. Tomorrow we will find a way to get you…"  
"Us." Lizzy corrected him.  
"In the city and find your uncle Nicholas."

Lizzy sighed. "He calls himself Nick actually." She told fireball. "This city is partly named after him. He did not wanted it to be called after his first name, so they named it Jerryan, after his second name. He is well known here, he is the founder of their library, the largest in the country. He also helped design a lot of buildings; he is very talented and creative."

Lizzy smiled at the thought of her youngest uncle. Only barely 25 and always very nice to her. They talked a lot when he visited and were actually great friends for as long as Lizzy remembered. He used to give her piggy-back rides when she was younger; now, she was the only one that could make one of his rare smiles appear on his face.

**Lizzy smiled, that was exactly how she felt about Nick. She loved him to pieces, as she did her dad… Previously.  
"Lizzly?" the lisping voice of Mitchell, who was missing his two front teeth, came.**

**I looked up from the book. "Hey Mitch. What is it?"  
"Can I have some water? My mouss is hursing." He said.**

**He also lost a cheek-tooth yesterday.**

**"Sure you can, honey." I answered. Grabbing his hand and walking towards the kitchen.  
**

**"Big glass?"  
"coca-glasss!"**

**The coca-glasses were black mugs, about 12 inches high.  
"Wow there adventure-guy. How about something smaller, it's still night and we don't want an accident, now do we?" I laughed as Mitchell turned bright red.**

**"Not that it would happen to a big guy like you, but I at least have to look responsible, now don't I?" I said, grabbing the syrup for a little taste.**

**He smiled and nodded and then accepted the smaller glass.**

**"Thanksss, Lizzly!"**

**"That's okay, big guy." I said, ruffling his blonde hair.**

**"Lizzly?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you mads at Uncle Kevin?" He asked, innocently and a small shot of guilt landed in my stomach.  
"Because he did something he shouldn't have." I answered.  
"Oh…" Mitchell said, sipping his drink as I observed him, leaning against the kitchen-counter.**

**"Done." He said after a while and handed me the glass.  
"Okay. You want me to come upstairs with you?"  
He blushed again. "I'd like that."**

**I brought him to bed and tucked him in again.**

**"Will you sing the song to me?" He asked.  
"I don't know." I answered hesitantly.  
"Please? The song?" he pleaded, using his fathers' puppy dog eyes.**

**There was this song all the kids in our family knew. It was the Jonas-bed-song. A song my dad _always _sang to me.  
"Okay then." I sighed and started singing:**

**"hush now little one, don't you cry  
close your eyes and say goodbye  
to the world, it goes to sleep  
give the moon your heart to keep**

**fireflies light up your dreams  
colours fly like rivers flee  
horses run  
go have some fun  
with blacks and bays**

**And dapple greys**

**The day is done  
and gone's the sun  
the moon stands high  
in the darkness' sky  
watch the stars as they appear  
hush now little one, have no fear**

**As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you  
I'll guard your dreams, the old, the new  
so close your eyes and say goodbye  
tomorrow you can ask me why**

**The sky is blue**

**And the flowers too  
the cat's meow  
the babies cry  
but now dream about a land  
where you will always stand  
under an indigo sky**

**Under an indigo sky"**

**I watched as Mitchell's eyes closed and then clicked out his light. Remembering the moments with my father and having a really hard time hating his guts.**

**I sighed and walked downstairs, the house scary-empty. Nothing on the streets either, even though it was only nine 'O clock.  
I sat back on the couch and grabbed the book. Burying myself in its pages.**

"Excuse me." A bell voice suddenly said.  
Lizzy woke up from her thoughts. A dark-haired and colourful dressed girl with a heart-shaped face, obviously a gypsy, was looking at her with curious interest.  
"Hello, I'm sorry, what?" Lizzy said.  
"I was asking if you and your pony." She nodded towards fireball, who nodded back. "Needed a place to stay the night?"

I stared at the toned girl. About 20 years old and our saving angel. "Are you kidding? We're desperate." Lizzy exclaimed, making the girl laugh.  
"Well then, you're always welcome in the camp, place and food enough, for your pony also." She said.

"Wow, really? Thank you so much…?"  
"Macy."  
"Thank you so much Macy!" Lizzy said, a bright smile on her face.  
Macy laughed again, showing her bright white teeth. "Okay then, come on, we may be able to catch the sunset-song!" She said, before running off again. Lizzy and fireball following her.

Macy led them to the gypsy camp, witch lit up in the low sun and Lizzy stared in wonder at the busy, yet cosy disorder that dominated the entire field. Music everywhere, people chatting, playing children and a lot of working people, having fun at the same time. All kinds of animals wandered between the carriages. The unicorns that had pulled said carriages had been unharnessed, and were grazing on a fenced circle.

"Come on!" Macy said, pulling Lizzy along. Lizzy tried to look everywhere, but failed. She saw kids playing with cloud-shaped bunnies and men smoking pipes with smoke in all colours of the rainbow. Girls, not older then she was, carving in fallen off unicorn-horns. Fairies flying through the lines with drying laundry. Birds with puffy feathers flew around in a large cave and there were people dancing in some sort of main circle, witch was also where they were headed.

"Father!" Macy yelled to a man Lizzy recognised as the man with the feather-hat that had spoken to the grumpy soldier.  
"Hello dear and hello friend of Macy." He greeted, not in the slightest surprised his daughter had a strange friend.  
"This is Lizzy, can she stay?" Macy asked, hopeful.  
"Of course she can, everyone is welcome." Her father said, smiling at Lizzy, who smiled back brightly. She already liked the guy. "And a puff-pony I see! Welcome! Welcome!"

fireball bowed at the gypsy leader who took off his head again. "You both, elegant horse and beautiful girl, feel free to join us for dinner and our festivities. We were about to start with the sunset songs." He said and then walked away.

"Come on Lizzy, we have garlic-soup tonight!" Macy said, tugging Lizzy's shirt.  
Lizzy stared at Macy in disbelieve and the gypsy-girl started laughing. "Believe me, it's delicious! Really!"

The rest of the evening, Macy and Lizzy spend together, talking about nothings and eating the delicious garlic-soup with the rest of the large Misa-family. They weren't all related, but all followed the lead of Macy's father and thus called themselves the Misa's. They were a happy folk. Music constantly present and later that night, all the gypsies started dancing and singing, pulling Lizzy with in their happy bliss. Fireball had found a place among the unicorns and had found a small unicorn male whom he couldn't stop chatting with, though he threw glances at Lizzy every once in a while, to make sure his princess was all right.

Lizzy danced and tried to sing along, laughing with her new friend Macy, her pale skin standing out to the toned ones of the gypsies, who loved her grace during her dancing. (Thanks to dancing lessons at the castle).

"You are like a firefly." Macy said, pointing up to the dots of light that had appeared above the camp.

"You would now believe your eyes." A gypsy passing by started to sing.  
"If ten million fireflies." Macy joined in.  
"Lit up the world as I fell asleep." Her father sang, his baritone voice mending with Macy's bell.

Soon, all gypsies were singing the fireflies song.

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…'

That night, Lizzy fell asleep on the ground, next to all the gypsies, as it was a very warm and clear night.

"A night to sleep under the stars." Macy's father had said.  
The warm bodies of fireball and Macy herself next to her.

She stared at the stars and wondered; where was her father? And her mother? Were they okay?  
The loss of her parents hadn't hit her through the busy day, but now, lying beneath the sky instead of in her warm bed, her loving parents around the corner, the grief hit her. Hard.  
"I'm coming for you." she whispered. "I'm coming as soon as I found Nick and Joe."

* * *

**a tear dripped on the surface of the paper. Lizzy quickly rubbed her eyes.  
She was NOT crying over her dad…**


	4. Chapter 3: new hope Nicholas

"Princess!"

A soft nose nudged my side.

"Princess!!"

"Five more minutes." I groaned, turning around to bury myself into my pillow; when instead, I buried my face in dirt. I had the most wonderful dream, about me, my father, Nick and Joe, mum and strangely, Macy riding Fireball, gathering apples from our orchard.

"What? Eww!" I shrieked, Shooting up, feeling the dirt on my face.

"You are awake, my princess!" Fireball whinnied. Prancing and waving his hooves into the air.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake." I yawned. "Why'd you wake me up? It's so early!!"

**My dad even wrote in my morning-mood. Even though it wasn't that bad, just the first five minutes it took for me to wake up.**

"It is almost noon; we partied till very late last night." Macy's voice told me. I turned around, to see her face, surrounded by messy dark hair, staring at me. "And actually, I told him to wake you up." Her face was split open into a beautiful smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why did he call you princess?" She then asked. Tilting her head to the side.

I shot a glance at Fireball, who nodded and then faced her. "Because I am."

She looked at me confused.

"My real name is Elizabeth. _Princess_ Elizabeth."

Macy's mouth fell open into an 'O'. "Really?" she asked. "Then what are you doing in a gypsy camp!?"

I laughed at her surprise. "Firstly, I like it here and secondly, I don't want the whole city celebrating my arrival, I just need to find my uncle Nick, but they won't let in Fireb… What?"

While I was talking, Macy's face had gone from a normal tanned to deep red wine colour.

"Well I…" she started, tumbling over multiple words I couldn't make out.  
"You what?" I asked, curious to what she was so embarrassed about.

"I…" She began again, absent mindedly stroking a cloud-shaped bunny. "I sort of know a way you can see Nick… With Fireball and without going into the city and be recognised."

I had a feeling that wasn't the complete truth, but I wasn't complaining if she could get me to Nick, so I let myself be distracted, absent mindedly grasping the pendant around my neck.

"You do?" I asked, my eyes as big as my Mrs. Pott's saucers.

"I do!" She said happily. "And your visit seems urgent, so I'll take you there if you like."

"Gypsies are awesome!" I yelled, swinging my arms around her neck.

"I know." She laughed with me as Fireball whinnied again. "c'mon, let's go!"

After telling her father where she was headed, 'the city', and tiding ourselves up a bit, we left the gypsy-camp, but not the way I had expected. We left towards the pretty coloured City-walls. Stared after by multiple unicorns and cloud-bunnies, even followed by a few fairies.

Macy pulled her hair into a ponytail, walking firmly towards the walls, closely followed by me and Fireball, whose golden-manes had been carefully combed by a few giggling gypsy girls earlier. Even in Old-Jersey, Puff-Ponies weren't regularly seen.

"Macy?" I asked, my boots finally on my feet, taking a small sprint to catch up with her and walk besides her.

"Yes?"

"Why are we going that way, exactly?"

Macy smiled and pointed somewhere low, her arms happily ringing with the many bracelets and charms, even her scarf had little bells on them. "Because there lays our way in. An entrance, or exit, whatever you want to call it. It's plobnrg." She explained.

I ah'd and then followed her without further question. Not really understanding, but trusting the jumpy brunette I had only met yesterday.

We arrived at the wall, me looking around for the so called 'entrance'. I saw nothing but the rose-bushes, rainbow protection and the warm glow of the colours.

As Macy shoed away the fairies, who slunked off, muttering about the gypsy-princess, and proceeded to walk straight towards one of the rose-bushes.

I didn't ask anything, but Fireball was seriously curious and walked too close.

"Mweeeehhh…" He whinnied, as he stung himself on one of the thorns.

I rushed towards him and stroked his soft nose. "Shh. Calm down, dear Fireball." I shushed him. "Let me see that."

"It is nothing my princess, you are too kind." He said, trying to pull his head from my hands.

I smiled. "Yes, I heard that before, all the time." I answered and my hand travelled to the ugly black thorn, swiftly removing it, like I had done many times before with the animals in our garden. My silly father loved animals and rose-bushes, such a silly combination.

**It was true, I realised, my fathers favourite flowers were roses, awfully romantic, like himself. He loved animals and I was sure that I would've head 3 puppies by now if we had the time to take care of one.**

I wondered how Nick coped with Elvis, with all the touring and his busy schedule?

"Princess." Macy said as I nodded at Fireballs thankful glance.

I turned around, already forming the sentence of: "don't call me tha…" But instead I stared at the dark tunnel next to Macy, who held a particularly large bush out of the way, the colour of roses the exact same as her dress.

"Wow." I breathed. My father would've loved this! A secret tunnel to a city. "How do you…?"

She smiled mysteriously. "We gypsies have our way." Then, she disappeared into the hole shouting: "Come on! Let's go."

I followed her into the tunnel, Fireball on my trail. I heard some movements and then the scratch of a match. Macy held a candle, offering me a second, nodded towards the tunnel and started walking.

I did not particularly like the darkness, grown up in a light and open castle, so I was kind of shaky as we walked through the pitch-black tunnel. I grasped the pendant again, it feeling reassuring in my hand, like my father's had when he taught me to ride unicorns.

A silent tear made its way over my cheek and I was happy it was dark, thinking of my father made me sad.

**It didn't make me…**

I wanted the reassuring warmth of his hug, the smile on his face and the little glints of laughter in his eyes. How he would wink at me during boring royal-dinners and make funny faces so everybody would look at me weirdly when I would burst out laughing.

**I smiled; my father would do exactly the same thing during family dinners. Maybe I missed him a little, just a little. He was still a traitor.**

_I'll find you dad, you and mom will be back in the castle in no-time!_ I told myself. I could do this. I just had to find my uncles, they would help me find him and then rescue him from the evil witch Destiny. I gulped at the thought of that. I just hoped we'd find them. Because I did not really trust myself capable of doing that alone. Because even though I could handle the sword, thanks to secretly training with the stable-boy, I did not have magic.

I followed Macy, for what seemed like an eternity. The walls weren't that thick, but I had the feeling we were walking through them in length, rather then width.

The glimpse of light turned out to be a door. Light seeping through the cracks in the mahogany wood.

Macy's hand then travelled up to her neck and took of a string of rope, hanging between the many necklaces. A strange object hanging on it.

When she stuck it into the door, I realised it was the key.

We walked through, even Fireball fitted. I looked around in wonder; we were standing in some sort of rich-basement. All sorts of expensive looking stuff I would never even dare touch. Rows and rows of neat books and even a lab-table with smoking liquids in all sorts of colours. A large chair, meant for reading and a desk in a corner.

I looked around in wonder, where were we? Who lived here?

The floor was soft, a dark electric-indigo colour and on the walls were several beautiful paintings. I should've guessed it by then, but it wasn't until I saw the beautiful black piano, I started to suspect something.

I turned back to Macy, my eyes wide and my heart filled with hope. "Macy. Is this? Are you? Huh?" I stuttered, not able to let the hope spread, in fear of disappointment.

Macy blushed, a colour as deep red as my father's roses. "Yes. But I…" She whispered, but got interrupted by a voice.  
"Macy? Is that you, my love?"

It was a voice I knew very well and right now, it sounded like the most beautiful music on this earth. The soft calming voice of Nick. The smart one, the brave one. He would help me.

His feet, dressed in expensive leather, came down a stair I hadn't seen before. I saw his black trousers and trademark rolled-up sleeves of his tunic.

"Uncle Nick!" I yelled, tears in my eyes as I ran towards him.

"Lizzy?" He asked in surprise as I attacked him. His arms surrounding me reassuringly as I sobbed in his chest. "Shh. What is it?"

You see, that's what I loved about Nick the most, he did not ask 'what are you doing here?' no, he asked about me first, exposing his selflessness.

"Father, Kevin." I sobbed, hiccups making my sentences almost inaudible. "And mom." Sniff "They got kidnapped." Hiccup. "Destiny. Magic. Fireball."

"Shh, little one. Calm down." He shushed me. "Look at me." He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his brown eyes. "Deep breaths."

I took a deep gulp of air and nodded at him. "Now." He said, giving me his rare and exclusive smile. "What happened to my brother?"

"They got kidnapped by Destiny. Me and Fireball." I pointed to the puff-pony in question. "Were the only ones left. Because of the necklace." I pointed to the pendant. "I wasn't taken, but I know you guys once defeated her so I came here, please Nick, they are in danger. You have to help me!" I begged him. Clinging to his tunic.

"Of course I help. I never would've thought that witch would dare show her face again." He said, with obvious disgust. "We have to go save my brother, your father." He said and I could almost see the little cogs in his head working, forming a plan.

"Are you going to do something dangerous?" The soft voice of Macy came, Nick's attention immediately to her.

"Macy." He whispered. "I am afraid we have to. My brother, Lizzy's father, is in danger. The country with it. We have to complete the quest me and my brothers started so many years ago."

I turned around and saw the pain in Macy's eyes, it was already clear to me these two dark-haired humans were deeply in love, the way they were staring at each other.

"Did you find Joe yet?" Nick asked, looking back at me. Pain in his eyes too.

"No." I said. Seeing the pain for me, Macy, his brother and the country battle beneath his eyes.

"Well then we have to find him first." He said. Walking towards a large closet, opening it to reveal a range of objects.

He grasped something and then closed the closed again. Not noticing Macy walking up to him as I buried my face into the secure manes of Fireball.

"I'm coming with." Macy said, making Nick spin around.

"Excuse me." He questioned.

"If you are going to do something dangerous. I'm coming with." She stated, her hands on her hips.

"Macy, my love." Nick said, his eyes wide in shock. "I'm already endangering an innocent life, my niece. I am not getting you into this too. It's too dangerous."

"If you are going, then I'm coming too. I love you, you know that. You would go with me too, so I'm coming with you, no matter what you say."

I had to say, I highly respected this fierce girl. She said what was on her mind and I secretly liked her attitude in front of my usually so strong and controlling uncle. Not that he was bossy, there wasn't a more sensitive soul on this planet (except for maybe my father) on this planed, but he had his ways.

He stuttered a little, but eventually had to give in.

"Fine then! Come." He said, not happy with the situation. Pulling his hand through his curls. "Now Lizzy. Let's go upstairs. We have to make a plan as to finding Joe and your father. And I promise, we _will_ find him." He said, his eyes glowing with fire.

I smiled and we all followed him up the stairs. Suddenly, the whole world didn't seem that dangerous anymore. Nick was here, he was going to help. So was Joe, without doubt. We were going to find my family. I was sure of it.

Though the feeling of danger didn't fade with that and for the third time this day, I grasped my pendant.

Warmth shot through my hand as I touched it. I swallowed, feeling a long journey in front of us.

But we were going to make it. Me, Fireball, Nick and now Macy.

I hope…

**That was the end of the chapter. I turned the page to go to the next, thinking about how this all turned a little bit darker then what I thought my father capable of.**

I bit my lip, how much fun they must have right now, all of them. Arie and Belle. I envied them, even though I loved them to pieces. They probably had forgotten all about me by now.  
I knew Chibi and Silver would update me on what had happened, but it wasn't the same.

A tear drop fell down onto the book and I quickly dried my tears, hating ruining a book.

{Somewhere else}

"It's not the same without Snowy." A blonde haired girl with silvery eyes said to her friend.  


"**I know, Silv." ****The brunette sighed. "I know. I wish she was here."**

"I know." Silver said. "The dresses with Owl-city like themes. She would've loved that!"

"We'll update her." Chibi replied, not really focussing on the lingerie being shown, instead watching her friend with her deep chocolate eyes, showing off different layers of brown in the light. "You _**did**_** make pictures, right?"**

"Of course I did." Silver replied, making a picture with her camera. "Clips too."

"Maybe you don't even need to do that. I sorta suspect her dad over there to tape the whole thing." Chibi, observant as always, said. Nudging towards the front row, where Snowy's family was seated.  
Indeed, when the silver eyes fell onto Kevin, she saw a large video camera in his hand.

"You're right—"when am I not?" – Let's just hope Snowy'll forgive him." Silver said, aiming her camera towards a particularly beautiful dress.

"I wonder what she's doing."

"Knowing Snows? Probably something really random or very creative."

If only the two friends knew…

-----------------end of chapter----------------

You asked for crying in Nick's arms Snowz… once again to you hun! And to Chibi and to everyone who reads!  
until next chapter :)  
~silver 


	5. chapter 4: Their worst fears

**This story is brought to you by Silverangel productions, sponsored by Yugixyami inc. We do not claim to own the contains of the following text, however we have the rights to the plot.  
enjoy, **

Nick led us, with exception of Fireball who couldn't walk the stairs, into a large room. Somewhat similar to the basement. Nice chairs and a lot of books, half-finished paintings and papyrus-sheds. Only this time, there were windows.

"Okay, Lizzy, you are sure Kevin got kidnapped by Destiny?" Nick asked, walking towards a cupboard and opening it, looking through the papers and books.

"Yes, Fireball's master, Demi, told us to watch out for her, but it was too late." I explained. Massaging the tips of my fingers anxiously as Nick rushed through the room. Macy fairly calm, as maybe she had seen this behaviour from him before.

"Okay." Nick mumbled. "The evil little— Aha!" He suddenly yelped, victoriously.

He walked towards a, probably his, desk and spread out what seemed like a map on it.

Curiously, I walked closer and saw a detailed map of Old-Jersey. I saw the Promise-Waterfalls and Guitar-fields. The Rainbow-vein River and the Pick-Plains, ending in the melody-ocean.

"Old-Jersey. Wow, it's so detailed." I wondered. "How will this help us find Joe and my father?"

The glimpses of light in Nick's eyes were beautiful, but making me nervous. "Like this." He whispered, lying down the object he had grabbed from the cupboard downstairs.

On the map, or rather, the town Adam'sville, laid a beautiful silver ring.

"When we were younger, after our battle with Destiny, something we only barely survived, we made these rings. Magical rings that would tell us exactly where the others were.  
We take them with us, wherever we go, just like the promise we made."

**I raised my eye-brows, it sounded like the purity-rings my father and his brother had been wearing when they were younger.  
Maybe I had to reschedule my thoughts about who exactly was the genius in this family.**

Just like I had to reschedule my thoughts about who I loved the most in this family.

I shook my head and turned my head back to the pages. 

"This is going to tell us exactly where Joseph is."

I stared at my uncle in wonder. "That is brilliant!" I exclaimed.

He softly smiled. "I know, my brother has his moments."

"Joe thought of this?" I asked, puzzled. Thinking of my cool, half-dorky, incredibly funny uncle. Yes, he was smart, but I would've thought…

"no, your father did."

I oh'd and then continued to stare at the ring.

"Okay." Nick breathed, clearing his throat.

"Tell me, where do my brothers roll? Where are their hearts burning up? Where do I have to go to look them in the eyes? I gotta find them. Don't speak and show me, Joe." He spoke, making both me and Macy stare at him, surprised.

I snickered as a blush crept up his neck. "Like I said, your fathers' idea."

The ring started to softly vibrate. Rolling over once and then making his way over the map.  
I stared at it, not really surprised, I had seen magic before, but I was very anxious as the ring continued his way north. What would happen if Joe had crossed the border?

I didn't need to worry, at least for that, as the ring stopped in a town named Mallonea.

"Is that where he is?" I asked, excited.

I looked up as I didn't get an answer and my hopeful smile disappeared like snow did with sunshine. On Nick's face was a worried frown, as he watched the ring.

"What is it?" Macy asked, her hand on Nick's shoulder.

"It is his current position. He's travelling north, towards the hope-mountains." Nick answered. His brown eyes panicked.

"So?" I asked, my hands now on the map, trying to figure out what he meant.

"He's running straight into Destiny's arms. We fought her on the Cy-Cyclone-Spitz last time."

I stared at him, my eyes wide and we started running at the same time. The snow-flake pendant red-hot on my chest.

**_What was with that pendant, my snowflake?_ I wondered. Touching the silver on my own chest.**

I guess I would find out in the other half of the book, as I was now roughly in the middle of it.  
So I read on. 

Not half an hour later, three dark-haired riders left the gates of Jerryan. A young girl, barely fifteen, with boots and a deep-blue tunic on a puff-pony, a determined, yet anxious glance in her eyes. An older girl, apparent a gypsy, wearing a rose-read dress, necklaces and bracelets and a black scarf, riding a dapple-grey unicorn. Both of them following a young man, dark curls in his face and an expensive black cape over his left shoulder. His leather boots shining, as were his eyes. Riding a bright white unicorn. A belt with a sword around his hips.

Men and women looked at them, especially the front-man, who looked exactly like prince Nicholas. But why would he frantically ride out of town like this?

A few nine-tailed cats stopped with their slumbering in the sun to run over the rooftops along with them. Jealous of the fairies that could fly with them.  
The hooves of the three horses thundered on the clean streets of Jerryan and out the gates, stared after by the guards.

"So what do we do now? What if Destiny gets to Joe?" I asked Nick, riding up next to him on Fireball. Who apparently countered on the wind, as fast as he was.

"I don't know, Lizzy." Nick answered. "We only can hope we reach him before she does. If we don't… Well, I haven't thought about that yet."

I gulped as I fell back to ride next to Macy.

"Don't worry." She told me. A natural on the unicorn. "He will think of something, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." I said, biting my lip as the woman beside me comforted me. "I'm not sure if I can handle another loved-one taken by that witch."

Macy nodded, not saying anything, because there was nothing to say.

Everyone knew the legend of the three brothers, the three princes of the country. Who saved the country from the evil witch Destiny, the wizardress almost ripping them apart, them barely surviving, only barely winning thanks to their team-work.

Lollypop-trees flashed by as the three rode on, until deep in the night.

"Stop!" Nick suddenly yelled. Tugging the reins of his unicorn. His hand in the air.

Both me and Macy stopped in our tracks, Fireball breathing out nervously as his manes waved around. Creating the vivid image of fire in his manes.

I shuffled around in the saddle. The heels of my boots down, just in case we needed to run.

"Show yourself!" Nick demanded.

We all heard the rushing of the bushes, before a small, light brown creature slipped through the branches. It's shining trumpet in its paws.

I felt Macy breathing out next to me, me myself being relieved too that it just was an otter playing the trumpet, but Nick's shoulders didn't loose their tense.

He stepped off his unicorn and slowly walked towards the little otter, probably no more then a few months old.

"Lizzy? Will you come here, please?" Nick's voice sounded alarmed, so I immediately half-jumped off fireball running towards my uncle.

"What is it-oh my Jabberwackie!" I exclaimed, seeing the wound on the otter's head, silent drips blood dripping over its fur.

"Oh dear boy." I whispered to the otter. "Do you know what happened to him?" I asked Nick.

"I have theories, none of them very pleasant." Nick answered. "You think you can help him, have time to help him?"

I saw in his eyes that he was concerned, but still focussed on our mission; there was no time to loose, maybe not even for this poor little fellow.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to examine the wound." I said. Nick nodding.

Yeah, so, I was the paramedic of the family, sue me.

**The corners of my mouth pulled up in a smirk, laughing at the inside joke.**

Apparently, I had the wrong side of Jonas-genes, making me just as clumsy, if not clumsier then Joe. It was true that I knew my way around bandages, mostly because I had to fix myself up.

It was true that I loved animals though. There was a reason behind the fact there was now a lioness named Snowy in the local zoo, it being me who caught on to it's critique situation at birth and well, I saved a lions life. It's a nice story to tell.

My dad still takes me there every month to visit my lioness…

"Is he okay?" Macy said, leaning over my shoulder.

"I think so, it's not life-threatening, but I'm suspecting it hurts him a lot. C'mere, little one, we won't hurt you." I cooed to the little otter.

It backed away, but not because of me, but because of something behind me.

Suddenly, the snow-flake pendant burned around my neck, the screeches of the unicorns and Fireball reaching my ears at the same moment I gasped and turned around.

Behind u towered a giant shadow, thin, but seemingly miles high. Long fangs, awfully real for a shadow pointing towards us. Stretched smudges, like hair blowing in the wind, flowing behind it as it snarled a high-pitched cry.

I heard Nick's sword as he pulled it out, but didn't have time to see it as I grabbed the little otter and jumped, grabbing Macy's wrist and pulling her with me.

The pendant was red-hot around my neck. Not burning, but warning. It didn't hurt, but the knowledge of the danger did.

I turned around, seeing Nick, now awfully small-looking, stand in front of the large shadow.

Then, the shadow shifted, its whole form changing. Nick's eyes growing wide as he watched it and braced himself for what was to come.

Then, suddenly… there, right there on the forest ground, lay the dead bodies of my father and Uncle Joe...

My eyes widened as I heard Nick scream and Macy's terrified gasp.

No! What? How! My mind screamed as I saw Nick fall to his knees as well at the sight of his brothers, dead.

He crawled towards them, reaching out to his brothers. "Joe." He whispered. "Kevin?"

I walked closer, towards my father, whom I was to late to safe, but the pendant stopped me, its burn turning painful as I got closer.

I grabbed it with my left hand, my head turning, seeing the unicorns prancing in fright. Fireball looking at me in obvious distress.

"What is it?" I yelled at the faithful horse.

"Those are not your loved ones!" He howled and then danced back, his eyes rolling in his head. "Dangerous! Princess! Pain, hate!"

I looked back to the bodies, observing closer, the warmth of the snow-flake in my hand. Then I saw it. A soft, almost unnoticeable black mist around their bodies, blurring their features ever so slightly.

Nick's hand reaching right for it.

"Nick! Stop!" I yelled, my uncle looking up in confusion, tears behind his brown eyes. Then, his hand, just the tips of his fingers, brushed 'Joe's' cheek and they exploded, literally exploded.

Black shadows reached, scratched and attacked every part of Nick's body, pulling him into their embrace as he tried crawling away.

"Nick!" I yelled again, and without thinking threw myself towards him. I say it with you: not the best move. But it was the only logical thing in my mind at that point. Save him.

I reached for the shadows, trying to pull them off of Nick and surprisingly, they backed away from me.

I scratched over the surface of a long shadow-arm, feeling the icy-coldness run through my whole body.

_They must fear the warmth of the pendant._ I realised.

"Nick!" I urged, slapping another shadow away, it trying to attack my face. "It hates warmth! We need something warm."

Nick slaughtered around with his sword, hitting the shadow again and again so it backed away, but it did not get hurt. It only seemed to get madder.

"Where do we get something warm in the middle of the night, it's bloody cold out here!?" Nick yelled, receiving a slap in his abdomen.

"You get it right here." A voice yelled, the scream followed by a bright, incredibly warm light. I closed my eyes to it and put my hands over my ears as a loud, soul-shattering howl was heard and only opened them when a soft, happily mewing thing made its way over my shoulder.

I looked around, utterly confused, the shadow gone and Nick staring at the point where it had been standing. Macy on her knees next to him, looking scared but determined to find out if we were okay. Dirt covering all of us and the forest now weirdly calm, like the events had never happened.

The weirdest thing though, was the girl, roughly my age, with the little otter in her arms, who stood behind the point the shadow had disappeared, and apparently was the source of the light that had blinded me just moments ago, who was staring at me with large brown eyes.


End file.
